Journeys of Tails: Memories of the Crystal
by Direct From Gensokyo
Summary: What happens when "Sonic" characters enter the world of FF XIII, You're about to find out. Using uncommon characters from the sonic series and a completely original story,  No 'Sonic Adventure' stuff about Iblis or stuff like that. It will be a thriller.
1. Prologue

The Journeys of Tails - Travels in Cocoon

[Before I start with the story, I have to say one thing. This is a mix between the _Sonic_ series and the video game, _Final Fantasy XIII. _The story actually starts after the events of ff13, about 5 years after, to be exact. This story will mostly be in 3rd person PoV, unless there is a bold name over a section of text with a main characters name. Then it will be in 1st person. You will tell when it is in 3rd person if the text above is head-titled with **Nameless** sign. You will also notice underlined parts in the heading and as sub-headings. These are locations in which the content takes place, so keep an eye on that. With that in place, enjoy the story.]

**Nameless **New York City, New York

Tails had just finished the remodeling of the Tornado when a dim light shown through his window. He stepped outside to see what the light was, but when he did, he noticed a cop-car outside of the house he was staying in. The cops said that they were here for Sonic when the light got ever brighter, as if a Chaos Control was induced.

Amy and her friend Annie were out shopping when they noticed the light. Annie was the first to know what it was.

"That must be a Chaos Control" She said softly.

Fort Sill Polo Field, Lawton, Oklahoma

Veil and Elise were at the polo field, enjoying the music of the band playing, when a flash of light, similar to Chaos Control, flashed through the field, blacking out the electricity and sending the two to a new world.

Virginia Highway

Sonic and Pulse were out racing together when something stopped them dead in their tracks. It was a pillar of light, headed straight for them. They both ran the other way, but the light was too fast. It swalloed them up whole.

Palumpolum, Residential District

Hope was enjoying his vacation from school with his dad, Bartholemew, and his old friend, Lightning, when they noticed a blackout and a bright light.

"What was that?" He asked calmly.

"Probably another Cie'Th." Lightning said, grabbing her gunblade. "Not much to worry about."

Lightning looked outside, but the flash got brighter, like the summoning of an Eidolon, or the return of a Fal'Cie She readied her guard for what was to come. Hope just stayed back in the house, Urubutsin in hand, ready to defend his father.

When the light dimmed enough for Lightning to see, the sight was completely foreign to her. It was like she was looking into a new world, just like Cocoon, but in flames. Some parts wer completely frozen over, with hateful winds simply breaking the buildings. It was over in the same instant she saw it. However, it put a fear in her deeper than any fear she ever had.

'Serah, Snow . . . ' She thought as the vision cleared, 'I hope your safe.'

Docks of Oerba, Gran Pulse

The Cie'Th were one thing, but this was completely different. Serah Villiers, Lightning's sister and Snow Villiers' wife, had noticed a beam of light flashing on Cocoon from her porch-seat from Oerba. She had to worry about Vampires and Varcolaci knocking at her door every 5 minutes enough. Now she was worried about her sister in Palumpolum, who was taking care of Hope and guiding his hand through school.

"Claire." She said quietly, to Snow's ear. "I think she might be in for a ride."

"We're visiting in about a week." Snow assured. "We can probably see for ourselves whether she is safe or not."

"I hope she is." Claire said softly before noticing something come up to her house. Suprisingly, it wasn't a Cie'Th. But a small, blue hedgehog and a crimson wolf.


	2. We're on Gran Pulse?

CHAPTER 1 - WE'RE ON GRAN PULSE?

* * *

**Serah Farron** Serah's house, Oerba, Gran Pulse

"Who's that?" Serah asked when she saw the hedgehog and the wolf. "They aren't Cie'Th."

"Probably just some Pulsian wildlife." Snow said, ignorantly. "They might not even speak." He was shocked when he saw that the blue hedgehog walked up with a remark.

"Nice to meet you too, spalding." the blue hedgehog said in a clownish tone. "We aren't even 'Pulsian'."

"You'll have to excuse my husband." Serah said politely. "He can be a little brain-numb sometimes. It might be because of his Eidolon." She chuckled a little when she said the last part.

"I love you too, Serah." Snow said embarrassingly. "It still doesn't take care of the little blue ball of fur . . . or skin . . . or whatever his spikes are made of."

"You were right on fur." Sonic said, giving Snow his trademark thumbs-up. "Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well," Serah said, with a bright smile on her face. "My name is Serah Fa- . . . um . . ." She stopped herself, knowing she took on her husband's name now. "Serah Villiers. This is my husband, Snow. It's nice to meet you, Sonic" She lost her smile when a pack of Varcolaci showed up behind the two. "Snow, we have more visitors, and they look a little 'crystalline', if you know."

"More Cie'Th." Snow said with a grunt. "I'll take care of them, Serah." He walked right past his wife and the hedgehog named Sonic.

**Pulse the Wolf**

Before Snow even said anything about Cie'Th, Pulse knew something was not right. His aurakinesis allowed him to sense a group of winged monsters behind them, if their screaming didn't alert anyone. He quickly turned around and drew a sword from his belt, then went into a combat stance.

"Alright, Cie'Th." He sais calmly. "Come closer if you want a split headache."

Snow walked up and raised his fists, ready to fight the Varcolaci. An emblem began to shine on his trenchcoat, and a tattoo the shape of a wickedly drawn, gray rectangle began to shine blue, making Snow's gloves cold with ice.

"Serah, stay back." He quickly orderedc his wife. "And keep the porcupine safe."

"I believe he said he was a hedgehog, dear," Serah calmly corrected, seeing his sarcastic tone. She went inside and grabbed a wicked-looking blade from under the chair, then came out and stood behind Snow. "And Sonic," She said in a tense tone. "Please stay away from these Cie'Th. Their breath tends to poison people."

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic just ran ahead and encircled the Cie'Th. With them confused, and kicking at empty air, he jumped up and spin-dashed straight through 2 of the Cie'Th. However, the 3rd one flew in and breathed a toxic mass of brown, stagnant air at Sonic, knocking him back and making breathing difficult. He also lost his train of thought, as if he was in a daze. Stunned, Sonic was helpless against the stampede of the Varcolaci's feet, almost knocking him out were it not for the support of the young woman in the white lace-coat.

**Serah Farron**

Serah saw the Cie'Th's actions from behind the protection of the crimson wolf and Snow, and knew he was in trouble. She had figured the hedgehog wouldn't hold up against the miasma of the toxic breath, so in an instant, she muttered one word, one life-saving word.

"Esuna." She whispered softly. A softly glowing purple orb flew from a mark exactly like Snow's, and raced down into Sonic's chest, clearing it of the poison. She also ran up and defeated the 3rd Varcolaci in a single strike to the back. The Cie'Th fell to the ground, and vaporised itself into a purple mist, never to be seen again.

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower **Palumpolum, Residential District, Cocoon

Miles had awakened to the sound of people talking. It sounded like Amy was talking to another woman and a young boy. When he got up, he saw a kid dressed in a black T-shirt, an orange overshirt, and a yellow shawl. He had black-and-white gloves on his hands, and on his left arm was a yellow cloth. Under the cloth was some sort of wicked-looking tattoo.

"Hello?" Tails said, still dazed from the recent Chaos Control. He looked at the kid and tried getting up, but he felt a lack of concentration and an empty, foggy feeling in his head.

**Hope Estheim**

"You're still fogged." Hope said calmly, sitting down by the young fox boy. "We thought you two were Cie'Th. Lucky your pink friend, Amy, over there told us who you were." He held out a hand, and muttered something under his breath. "Esuna." Upon saying this word, Hope had sent a lavender orb into the fox and cured his mind-fog.

**Miles**

"Was that . . . " Tails said, stunned, "Chaos Energy?"

**Hope**

"No." Hope said assuringly. "That was L'Cie magic."

"L'Cie what?" the fox said, confused.

"You saw the brand under my cloth, didn't you." Hope said, in a calm voice. "It's burned out, but I am still a L'Cie. I'm just glad they've stopped the Purges."

"What's a L'Cie?" the fox asked, with a confused, curious look in his big-eyed face.

"I figured you'd say that." Lightning spoke up. "I explained to Amy, and she'll tell it to you when you have the time."

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

"What's a L'Cie?" Tails asked again, keeping polite to the new faces. This time, he was looking at the woman. She had fiery pink hair, with a pigtail doing down the left side. She was also wearing a sleeveless, white coat over a green tunic, with a black spaulder on her left shoulder. She had a case on her back, which Tails had remembered she pulled something mettalic out of it, and turned it into a sword.

"A L'Cie is a slave of a Fal'Cie, which hold themselves and their L'Cie up as gods." The woman said, a small shred of anger in her voice. She then walked over and inspected Tails' arm. She revealed the same tattoo on him as he did on Hope. "So who caught you in their net? Anima? Atomos?"

"I don't know." Tails said innocently. "All I remember before I blacked out was seeing this huge black monster near a steppe."

'Titan." The woman said, turning away to look up. "No wonder you have a L'Cie mark." She turned back around and held out her hand, after telling the kid - who was named Hope - to go back inside. "I'm Lightning. You can call me Light."

"Ok . . . Light." Tails said, grabbing Lightning's hand and getting up.


	3. The New L'Cie

CHAPTER 2 - THE NEW L'CIE

* * *

**Annie the Hedgehog **Nautilus Park, Cocoon

"So this is a chocobo." Annie said with a quaint smile. "It's pretty. Can't say the smell is the same though."

"Yeah." A man beside her said softly. "I wanted to get Dajh one for his birthday, but he turned to crystal the moment I found him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sazh." Annie softly said back, giving him a calm, helping look. "No wonder the little chicobo likes you so much. You been through a lot." Suddenly, one of the chocobos ran loose upon Nautilus. The giant, golden bird nearly knocked Sazh and Annie over.

"Let's see if we can catch the bird before it unleashes hell on Nautilus, shall we?" Annie asked Sazh playfully, gripping her knuckle glove in her pocket.

"I've got the reins." Sazh said, pulling out lime green leather straps that smelled as bad as the chocobos themselves. "We can use that." The two headed out for the main square of Nautilus, which turned into a city full of L'Cie and PSICOM soldiers. It made the place a bad place to live, except for back in the park district.

"I saw him!" Annie said, snapping her finger to cast a Haste spell on Sazh. "Follow me."

"Alright, Let's get that bird!" Sazh said childishly. After that, the two raced down the road to catch the chocobo.

* * *

**Hope **Palumpolum, Market District

Hope had watched Amy go from market to another all through Palumpolum. With a humored sigh, he walked alongside Lightning and Tails, who were looking for particular shops. Tails was looking for a scrap-parts shop, while Lightning saw a new gunblade out for sale at the workshop. Hope - being the patient kid he always is - waited to find the workshop. He overheard Light talking about giving Hope her old gunblade as a birthday gift, as it was coming up soon. What they didn't know was that Tails and Amy's arrival unintentionally caught the attentin of some rogue PSICOM soldiers still believing that L'Cie were the enemy. No one knew it at the time, however, so the group was off guard. Until . . .

Out of nowhere, a Behemoth raged into the market district upon the unsuspecting L'Cie. Hope was glad he kept his boomerang around for problems like this. He was just worried about what would happen to the new faces in town.

"Look out!" He shouted, throwing his boomerang at the behemoth's head, almost knocking out its horn. "There's a behemoth behind you, Amy!"

**"Lightning" Claire Farron**

Lightning saw the behemoth before Hope had pointed it out. Within seconds, she was upon it, raining down blow after blow with her magic and her gunblade.

'Why is there a behemoth in Palumpolum?' Light thought as she brought the cous de' grace down on the behemoth, making it distentegrate into a purple mist. 'This isn't Gran Pulse.'

**Amy Rose**

Amy was strolling down the market street when she heard Hope call out her name. She looked around her to see Lightning attacking a giant monster with a blade for its horn. Terrified, she drew her hammer and stunned it with a powerful, targeted blow to the forehead. Shortly afterwards, she noticed Lightning finish the monster off, only to have it vanish into smoke. The split second scene was seemingly familiar to her, as if she knew someone like that.

**Tails**

When tails made his purchases at _Lenora's Garage, _He was exited. He recieved a high-quality engine, a Perfect Cunductor, a handful of digital circuits, and a large supply of Chobham Armor. It ran up the credit bill Light gave him for the supplies, which worried him. When he left the store, he noticed he missed a fight.

"What happened?" Tails asked, nearly dropping a piece of Chobham. "You look like you fought a giant."

"Try a behemoth." Lightning said as she twirled her gunblade into a heavy pistol and holstered it in her case. "Strange how an **Ark** monster would attack Palumpolum."

"Ark monster?" Tails asked, cunfused. "I'm still fresh here. I don't know any of the terminology." He noticed Light give off a sigh and turned around to see Hope catch his boomerang. It returned to him with such force that it knocked him back about a foot. He then noticed a horn on the ground, and some sort of glitter. This glitter rose up from the ground, and in an instant, was absorbed by Lightning and Amy.

"I never got your name." Light said softly, looking at Tails with an adult look, which reassured him he was safe.

"Miles Prower." Tails said, carrying the heavy load of his ship gear. "You can call me 'Tails'."

"Well then, Tails," Light said in a curious tone. "Why are you carrying upgrade parts?"

"I'm going to make a plane." Tails said proudly.

* * *

**Pulse **Serah's House, Oerba, Gran Pulse

"What did you just use, Serah?" Pulse asked, sensing the magic emenating from her arm. "How can you use Chaos Energy like that?"

"I don't know what Chaos Energy is." Serah said honestly. Pulse could tell. "I just used L'Cie magic." She showed her glowing tattoo and gave an innocent smile.

"L'Cie magic?" Pulse asked.

"You're new here on Pulse, aren't you?" Serah asked kindly. "I'm sorry for the confusion."

"It's nothing." Pulse said. "I'm just used to aura and Chaos Energy."

"May I ask what Chaos Energy is?" Snow asked. "You seem to know a lot about it."

"It's like the magic that Serah used." Pulse explained, making a long story short. "It actually gets more powerful if you have access to what is called a 'Chaos Emerald'."

"Ok, wait." Snow said, thinking about something. "Is a Chaos Emerald the same thing as an Eidolith?"

Before Pulse can say the next sentence, a pair of women showed up running from more Cie'Th. One was dressed in a pink top and a fur-lined skirt. She had a case on her back that looked she was carrying thorns. The other woman was dressed up in a blue, satin cloth and had a staff on her back. The first one had fiery red hair curled into faerie-locks, while the other's hair was dark and sraggly.

"Time to fight." Pulse said, drawing his sword.

**Oerba Dia Vanille**

"Help!" Screamed Vanille as she and Fang ran towards Serah and Snow. She also noticed two small animals around her friends. One was a small, blue hedgehog, standing against a wall catching his breath, while the other one was a crimson wolf with orange stripes going down his back, and he pulled a sword out from his sheath. "Help, Serah!"

Upn saying that, a group of Varcolaci and a Vetala appeared in front of them, blocking their path. As soon as noticing them, the Cie'Th raged upon Vanille and Fang, and they were soon hit by the Varcolaci's miasma.

**Snow Villiers**

Snow witnessed as more Cie'Th appeared in fromt of his old friends Vanille and Fang.

"Vanille!" He shouted as her griends were caught in the toxic daze of the Cie'Th's breath. He ran up and tried smashing the head of the Vetala in, but that big, yellow Cie'Th created a barrier that brushed him off and knocked him to the ground. The wolf rushed up and blasted away the shield with a blue orb of energy. Snow saw his chance to destroy that thing. He got up, ran behind the Vetala, and decimated it's head, making the Cie'Th die in a purple smoke. He then noticed that Sonic started glowing, and after a split second, a thunderbolt crashed down upon the remaining Varcolaci, dissapating them all.

"Was that magic?" Snow said, awestruck at the attack.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: How is the story so far, eh? Is it going good for you guys? Send me a review letting me know. I'd love to hear your opinions on this cross-over.]


End file.
